


Kiss Me Deadly

by XtinaJones91



Series: Captain Marvel Soundtrack Songfics [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 80s songs, Air Guitar, Alternate Universe - Future, Carol is a dork, Carol is adorable, Dance parties, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Let my moms marry, Maria is amused, Rambeau-Danvers Family, Songfic, danbeau, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtinaJones91/pseuds/XtinaJones91
Summary: Part 2 in the Captain Marvel soundtrack songfic series.Carol sneaks into the kitchen and pulls up the song on Maria's iPod - she hijacked it yesterday while Maria was out and uploaded a bunch of songs onto a playlist - a modern day mixtape Monica called it when she asked her how to use the device. As the opening synth begins to play over the speakers, Maria turns from the stove, caught by surprise.





	Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece takes place some time in a likely non-canon future where Carol has her memories back, she and Maria are together, Carol still goes off on missions but she comes back for long periods of time to be with her family.

_But I know what I like_

_I know I like dancing with you_

_And I know what you like_

_I know you like dancing with me oh yeah_

_Kiss me once_

_Kiss me twice_

_Come on pretty baby kiss me deadly_

 

Kiss Me Deadly - Lita Ford

  


* * *

 

 

Carol sneaks into the kitchen and pulls up the song on Maria's iPod - she hijacked it yesterday while Maria was out and uploaded a bunch of songs onto a playlist - a modern day mixtape Monica called it when she asked her how to use the device. As the opening synth begins to play over the speakers, Maria turns from the stove, caught by surprise.

 

"Is this -"

 

"Our song?"

 

"Where did you -"

 

Carol holds up a hand to silence her as the rhythm builds into the first verse. She grabs for a wooden spoon and slides into a head bang as Lita Ford's vocals take flight.

 

Carol joins in, slightly off-key but endearingly committed. She hops around the kitchen like a woman possessed, air guitaring on her wooden spoon like she used to do at Pancho's.

 

When the chorus comes in she hip bumps into Maria and slings an arm around her, also like she used to do at Pancho's. Except now there are no judging eyes to stop Carol from sensually looping her fingers into Maria's belt loops and pulling Maria's hips toward hers, and there's no one to question the way Carol is serenading her and only her, eyes dark and locked onto Maria's as she belts out the words.

 

"Come on pretty baby kiss me deaaaaadly!"

 

Carol darts forward and captures Maria's lips with a bruising but brief kiss. Maria is left wanting more, but Carol is apparently determined to finish the song.

 

She releases Maria and shimmies backward across the kitchen tile in her socked feet. They're at the bridge of the song now, building to the ending guitar solo. Carol whips her hair in time to the drums and raises her arm, ready for her big moment.

 

Maria leans back against the counter and watches the performance unfold, amusement and fondness on her face.

 

The guitar solo finally comes and Carol goes full rock star.

 

Just as she drops to her knees mid-air guitar, Monica appears in the kitchen door.

 

"Uh...moms?"

 

The two women in question turn their heads - Maria with a ‘don’t ask me’ shrug and Carol with a wide happy grin.

 

Carol finishes her guitar solo and hops back up, tugs Monica into the fray without warning.

 

"Mama! What are you -"

 

The song changes over to Van Halen's Jump and Carol grabs Monica's hands.

 

"We're _dancing_ , Trouble!"

 

Carol reaches for Maria too, pulls them both into her orbit of flailing arms, spastic jumps, and twisting hips.

 

Her enthusiasm and happiness is infectious and neither of them can resist. Pretty soon all three of them are belting out Total Eclipse of the Heart, dinner and homework temporarily forgotten, the burdens and difficulties of their periodic multi-galaxy separations pushed to the back of their minds. Tonight they are just another family, joyful to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> The next story in this series is already done, so expect to see an amusing piece featuring my favorite BROTP of Carol and Talos posted some time tomorrow!
> 
> If you've got any ideas/requests for the other songs on the soundtrack, give a shout


End file.
